opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
Next up, A false pretense to go to war with Iran
by user Cassidysummers http://americanfreepress.net/html/using_false_flags_.html read that article. I am posting it here too. Not Copyrighted. Readers can reprint and are free to redistribute - as long as full credit is given to American Free Press - 645 Pennsylvania Avenue SE, Suite 100 Washington, D.C. 20003 ' ' '''USING FALSE FLAGS TO START A WAR Former Top-Level Carter Advisor Warns Neo-Cons May Stage Terror & Blame Iran By Mark Glenn Once thought to be solely the domain of America-first, patriot types, now it seems that even well-educated leftists are willing to put political differences aside and join ranks with their rival “conspiracy theorists” on the right in suggesting there is something rotten in Washington. What’s more, some of these individuals are even willing to go so far as to hint that interested parties at the highest levels of the U.S. government would be willing to perpetrate acts of terror on American soil to justify the more insidious agenda of widening the present war in the Middle East to include Iran. What makes it all the more interesting is that in this case it isn’t some wild-eyed backwoodsman making such serious allegations, but none other than the former national security advisor to U.S. President Jimmy Carter, Zbigniew Brzezinski. In his recent public testimony before the Senate Foreign Relations Committee, Brzezinski delivered a scathing attack against the present administration’s “war on terror” not only for the obvious failure that it is, but as well for what it could become. “Undertaken under false assumptions,” he said, “war in Iraq is undermining America’s global legitimacy. Its civilian casualties are tarnishing America’s moral credentials, and driven by imperial hubris, it is intensifying regional instability.” Not limiting his remarks to the obvious problems taking place in the present, he also painted a frightening picture of what may lie ahead in the future. Speaking of the desperation on the part of those responsible for bringing about this conflict, he—slipping into his old role of national security soothsayer—predicted in so many words that such desperadoes would be willing to engineer some sort of terrorist event against American interests in order to justify widening the war to include Iran. In Brzezinski’s words, he noted that: “The plausible scenario for a (U.S.) military collision with Iran would involve Iraqi failure to meet the benchmarks, followed by accusations of Iranian responsibility for the failure . . . then, some provocation in Iraq or a terrorist act in the U.S. that would be blamed on Iran would culminate in a defensive U.S. military action against Iran that plunges a lonely America into a spreading and deepening quagmire eventually ranging across Iraq, Iran, Afghanistan and Pakistan.” In other words, the former national security advisor is describing precisely the situation as it exists in Iraq right now. Iraq has not met the “benchmark” as Brzezinski put it in terms of achieving the stability it needs to function as a viable political entity. Civil war is raging resulting in as much as 100 deaths a day. For the most part Iraq is a cauldron of daily, cyclical violence that shows no signs of letting up anytime soon, and particularly since by appearances it has descended into extreme religious sectarianism between Shiite and Sunni Muslims. Those paying close attention to the warnings of former President Carter’s national security advisor should consider what he has said against the backdrop of other recent events as well. In the last few weeks several Iranian diplomats were seized by American forces in northern Iraq and in the aftermath of this five Americans were killed execution-style in an event painted by the pro-war Zionist media in America as an apparent retaliation. Added to this are the disturbing and conveniently timed claims coming out of the Bush White House recently that Iran has been responsible for supplying anti-American “insurgents” with high-tech military hardware. But more disturbing than these are the broader actions of Bush and company in regard to Iran and what appears to be the Zionists’ desire to initiate the next phase of the war for Israeli hegemony in the Middle East. At present the largest build-up of naval assets in the area is under way since the war began against Iraq almost four years ago. American servicemen and women home on leave have had their R&R halted and were ordered to report back to duty immediately. Iranian airspace is repeatedly violated by U.S. drones sent to do aerial reconnaissance and to test the effectiveness of Iran’s early warning defense systems. The United States has been funding and training revolutionary groups (in this case, Iranian communists) who are and will be used as a “fifth column” in further destabilizing Iran if and when hostilities break out. At least 50% of the additional 21,000 surge troops recently sent to the area are being stationed along the Iran-Iraq border. Iranian financial systems are being attacked through U.S. sanctions, hindering the Islamic republic’s ability to prepare for or deal with any future acts of war against her. More troubling and indicative of what lies ahead though is the rhetoric coming out of Israel. Usually cautious about the kind of revealing language used (so as not to let the cat out of the bag that the United States is Israel’s high-tech attack dog) high-profile figures no less in stature than Ehud Olmert and Benjamin Netanyahu are shoving their mugs in front of every media outlet possible and calling for U.S. military action against Iran. Jewish newspapers everywhere in the world are working overtime trying to contradict the deluge of “anti-Semitic conspiracy theories” that the U.S. government is Zionist-occupied territory while at the same time screeching day and night that the United States must attack Iran. Israeli assets in the Christian Zionist community including false prophets Pat Robertson, Jerry Falwell and John Hagee, as well as secular assets such as Rush Limbaugh and Sean Hannity, are mobilizing the deluded sheep of their respective flocks to press members of Congress into supporting military action to protect Israel. (Issue #8, February 19, 2007) ''' __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Cassidysummers Category: March 15, 2007 Category: Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.